The present invention relates to a method for an effective iodine retention in aqueous solutions.
Gaseous radioactive iodine, especially the 131I radionuclide, poses a health hazard due to its easy and almost irreversible transport to the human thyroid gland, where it can locally induce cancer. Radioactive iodine species are therefore harmful compounds which constitute a remarkable thread in nuclear power generation. As for an example, during a severe accident in a nuclear power plant (NPP), it is anticipated that a core melt will release gaseous radioactive iodine into the reactor containment atmosphere. In the event of a failure of the vent filters or a containment leak, radioactive iodine will escape into the environment. Furthermore, during normal operation, iodine may also be released from leaking fuel elements into the primary coolant system and, in the case of a boiling water reactor; iodine could contaminate the steam turbines. Hence during maintenance, radioactive iodine could be potentially released into the turbine hall with subsequent exposure of personnel.
A large number of iodine compounds exist, but the most prominent iodine species are iodide, iodate and the volatile compounds molecular iodine (I2) and organic iodides (RI). Many organic iodides could potentially form in containment, but methyl iodide (CH3I) is the most volatile. So far, in nuclear power generation do not exist suitable procedures to avoid the unintended release of iodine species despite the fact that a demand for the capture of iodine species has been observed for a long time.